Lovers Shadow
by Kitsune-chan'w
Summary: Izzy loves Tai, but does he love3 him back, is sex just sex or is it more? MA just in case! DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN!


Another digimon Yaoi! WE shall pair Izzy and Tai together!

Izzy glanced at Tai as they walked through the digi world. It had been at least two weeks since he and Tai had sex. Izzy still wasn't sure if it was just sex to Tai or if Tai felt more for him.

Izzy loved Tai, He always had. To say it was love at first sight was corner, but to Izzy that was exactly what it was. Every inch of Tai was magnificent; His hair was beautiful, so soft and the most beautiful shade of brown he ever seen. His eyes were gorgeous, they always showed how much he cared for everyone. His hands were amazing, Soft yet very manly. Izzy loved all of it, Tai was his everything. Even though they had sex, Tai still didn't know how much Izzy loved him. Izzy wanted him so bad and tonight he was determined to tell him.

"It's getting late, we should settle for the night." Matt exclaimed

"Yeah, your right we should camp out." Tai replied

Everyone settled down getting ready to sleep. Joe chirped up concerningly " Who's going to stand guard?" This was Izzy took the opportunity to volunteer himself and Tai. "Me and Tai will stand guard tonight!" Everyone looked at Izzy, who was glowing with excitement. "Izzy, why? We don't need two guards!" Mimi exclaimed Izzy shook his head "With all this danger lately we need two guards." Izzy exclaimed matter of factly. Tai nodded "Don't worry, Izzy's right it is getting more dangerous." Everyone agreed and went to sleep.

Tai and Izzy sat by a tree far from the camp. Izzy couldn't stop staring at Tai, he was just so beautiful. "Tai, you know how we had sex?" Izzy asked nervously. Tai nodded a bit surprised at the sudden question.

"Did it mean anything to you? Do you love me?" Izzy asked hopefully

Tai looked at Izzy with a serious expression on his face. He must of been thinking very hard since his brow was furrowing. Suddenly Tai was on top of him, shoving his tongue down his throat. Clearly he was trying avoid the question. Izzy shoved Tai off him. "Tai, stop avoiding the question! Do you love or not! If you don't then stop this, I don't want you to touch anymore!" Izzy hollered at Tai.

Tai proceeded to get climb onto Izzy again. "Tai, stop!" Tai ignored Izzy's request. Tai kissed Izzy gently on his lips "Izzy, I d love you!" With that Tai forced his tongue down Izzy's throat. Izzy moaned. Tai wasted no time in removing Izzy's pants.

Tai took Izzy into his mouth, sucking gently at the tip., Moving down the shaft taking more in. Izzy maoned loudly, biting down on his lip. Tai was driving him crazy. He licked his way down his shaft stopping to suck on his balls. He took one into his mouth sucking gently before taking the other in as well. Izzy moaned loudly gasping for breath. "Tai, I-I'm so close!" Izzy groaned out.

Tai moved lower licking at Izzy's ass. Izzy couldn't take it any more a came hard. He cameo n his shirt, and a bit in Tai's hair. Tai leaned over Izzy and Kissed him gently stroking his dick back into hardness. "We're not done yet, Love." Tai said Lustfully. Izzy still wasn't sure if he believed Tai loved him, but he was okay with him lying. Tai lined himself up with Izzy and slowly pushed forward.

Izzy tensed "Ahh, Tai it's hurts!" Tai kissed him gently trying to distract him. " I know, I'm sorry." Tai pushed all the way in and waited for Izzy to adjust. Once ready Tai began a slowly pace. Pulling far out and slowly pushing back in. Izzy moaned and pushed back with each thrust. Urging Tai to go faster. Tai sped up the pace moving faster and faster. "Nngd, god Izzy, your so tight!" Tai moaned. Izzy couldn't respond his words lost and his vision clouded with white. Tai pounded faster and faster, their rhythmic pace now out of tune. Izzy came screaming Tai's name and Tai came a few thrusts after.

Tai collapsed next to Izzy. Izzy crawled Next to Tai and fell asleep. Tai wasn't sure if Izzy was awake to hear but it said it anyway "Izzy, I love you. I always will." Tai fell asleep after that with Izzy curled up in his arms.

The next morning Tai and Izzy awoke to a very shocked group of friends and a lot of explaining to do. Izzy was happy just as long as he had Tai.

Review Please!


End file.
